Secrects about Harry
by HP DM Junkie
Summary: Halley, Harry, and Lily Potter are triplets so they thought theyre quadruplets this the same story for those of u who read harry secrets


Halley, Harry, and Lily Potter are triplets. They live with their aunt and uncle at number 4 Privet drive.

"Vernon this must stop the triplets are sweet children they should not be treated like a slaves! This is getting out of control! They should be treated the same as Dudley!" Petunia screamed at her husband knowing that they were quadruplets.

About half a mile away some one apparated into an alley way, it was a woman. She walked until they reached number 4 Privet drive. Upon reaching the house the woman knocked on the door. Petunia answered the door and asked.

"Hello, how may I help you Professor McGonagall?" The woman replied.

"Hello Petunia. Mrs. Dursley I have important business with your family including your nephew and nieces." The professor said.

"Please come in I'll go and get them now. Please wait in the lounge." Petunia said to the professor. Petunia asked Harry, Halley, and Lily to go to the lounge and yelled upstairs for Dudley and Vernon to come to the lounge because they have guests. Petunia went back to the lounge and started a conversation with Minerva.

"Ma'am is there something you would like to drink tea, soda, or water." Petunia asked their guest.

"I'll have a cup of tea. Minerva said. After she got the drinks Vernon and Dudley came into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon yelled at the room.

"We need to talk Mr. Dursley."

Minerva simply stated to the obese man.

"Alright what is it about?" Vernon asked.

"Your sister-in-law that died 10 years ago that's what it's about." Minerva stated.

"Very well, go on." Vernon said.

"May I ask something?" Harry asked for the triplets.

"Yes Harry you may." Petunia said.

"Who were our parents?" Harry asked.

"Well your mother Lily is my twin sister. When we were eleven a letter came for us. We were accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. After the sorting ceremony we both were sorted in to the house of Gryffindor. That's where we met your father and your uncle. During our time at Hogwarts your father and uncle and their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were pranksters. They were doing pranks by the third week of school. In our third year we found out that our friend Remus was a werewolf so your mother and father, Sirius, Peter, and I became unregistered Animagi. That means we can turn into one animal at will. That way we could keep Remus company during the full moon. James was a stag. Lily was a fox. Sirius is a big black dog. Peter is a rat. I became a cat. When your father first laid eyes on your mother it was love at first site for him and Lily. She didn't go out with him till fifth year. After that they were inseparable they also were head boy and girl during seventh year. Two months before graduation, James finally asked Lily to marry him and she yes. Three months after graduation they got married. Nine months after the wedding you three were born with another. While your mother was pregnant there was a prophecy made. While Lily was pregnant not many people knew this but your mother was pregnant with quadruplets. She named the first child Harry James then Lily Rose, Halley Aloha, and last was Epona Sapphire. Two weeks before hand I had Dudley Sirius Black. Vernon Dursley is not my husband I only made him believe he was. I'm married to Sirius Black." Petunia told them.

"VERNON DURSLEY LEAVE THIS HOUSE EMDITLY!" Petunia yelled. After Vernon left Petunia start the story again.

"Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash. They were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He killed your parents because he thought that you were a threat to him. The reason that your parents were killed is because one of your father's friends betrayed them to Voldemort and it wasn't Sirius Black, it was Peter Pettigrew. The night your parents were murdered Sirius came to me and told me that he loved me and that he was going after Peter. That was the last time I saw him Sirius told me he loved me and told me that he was going after Peter. But he didn't return back home and at the time I was pregnant with our second child. I was two months but since I was so stressed out I had a miscarriage." Petunia told them.

"We need to go to the ministry to tell them the truth about Sirius. And after we do that we can go to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies and then go to muggle London to buy clothes that will fit for you, Dudley.

"Petunia said. The first thing they did was go to the ministry.

"Excuse me may we speak with the minister it's very important." Minerva said to the person at the security booth.

"May I see your wands?" The man at the booth asked. Minerva and Petunia both handed their wands to the man. When the man saw Harry, Halle, Lily, and Dudley he shouted:

"HARRY, HALLEY, AND LILY POTTER AND DUDLEY BLACK ARE IN THE MINISTY!" suddenly everything went completely silent.

"Aunt Petunia why did everyone go silent" the triplets asked frightened. "Because here in the wizarding world the four of you are famous.

"Petunia answered. Once the group got to the minister's office Minerva started to speak.

"Minister we have information on the betrayal of Lily and James Potter."

"Really and what information is that?" the minister asked.

"Sirius Black was not James and Lily Potter's secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was." Petunia said.

"And how do you know all of this?" the minister asked.

"Because I'm Sirius Black's wife and Lily Potter's sister. I will take Veritaserum if I must." Petunia said.

"Aunt Petunia can we leave yet ?" a small voice of on of her nieces. Petunia looked down next to her as saw Dudley, Halley, and Harry asleep on the floor. Minerva was able to pick Halley up and Petunia was able to do the same to Harry.

"Petunia you do know that this should not be possible with eleven year olds." Minerva said.

"I know this is all Vernon's doing he gave all the food to Dudley himself and me and scraps for the triplet because he thought them as freaks because of their magic." Petunia told her. After Petunia said this the minister returned with an Auror and this Auror had surprising bright pink hair.

"Minerva, Petunia this is Auror Tonks." the minister said.

"Dora it been a long time since I saw you." Petunia said. Tonks gave Petunia the Veritaserum and she drank a drop of it.


End file.
